Warrior (Class)
The Warrior is one of three available classes in Happy Wars. The Warrior's abilities are used for physical attacks, defense, and quick movement. The Warrior's Cheer can increase max HP and AP. The Warrior's skill set makes this character best for fighting on the front line, shield up, swinging his or her weapon. 'Stat Bonuses:' 'In-Game Level Attack:' This attack power is added to the weapon attack power in game as the character levels up. The Level 1 attack is the additional 100 shown when you equip a weapon. 'Non-Skill Abilities:' #Powerful Spin Attack - Press X and Right Trigger at the same time when your weapon is enchanted for a one time powerful attack. This will cause your weapon to lose its enchantment. (Can be used by both Cleric and Warrior classes) #A dash attack can be done by hitting 'Up' and 'X' at the same time. #A smash attack can be performed by double tapping RT, it does not use AP. 'A Button Skills:' #'Smash '- More powerful version of shield smash (double-tap RT button) that knocks any enemies in front of the Warrior away. This can be usefull in protecting allies and can be used to launch enemies off the map. (Tip: "Smash Power Up" buff increases the distance of the smash) #'Spinning Blade '- Spins the Warrior around in circles, attacking all enemies around the Warrior. If the player spins the Left Stick while using the attack, it does more damage. You move slower while you spin (Tip: Use with stone throw or on enemy gates.) #'Rush' - Runs forwards and knocks any enemies that touch the Warrior away. (Tip: Use to flank enemies.) #'Charged Attack -' Stores energy in 5 stages, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Each stage has different damage levels, 5 being the most powerful. Releasing the A button will use the attack. Each time a new stage is achieved, the sword will flash and make a noise. It takes about 1 second to get to the next stage, but the time between 4 and 5 is around 2 seconds. Doing a stage 5 attack will cause the player to jump into the air in a spinning motion, which the enemy cannot guard against, and slam down into the ground, dealing almost always insta-kills. Note however, that when charging your attack, you will walk slower. (Tip: Use this while hidden to avoid stones and fireballs that could waste your AP.) If your skilled enough the charged attack at stage 5 can take down ballistas on or in the enemy's castle. 'B button skills:' #'Rocketman '- The Warrior flies like a missile towards the nearest enemy at high speed and explodes once the B button is released, knocking the enemy away and dealing heavy damage. #'Roar '- Stuns all enemies near the Warrior, who are not blocking, for a period of time. #'Super Guard '- Use the guard button to guard against attacks. Super Guard can even block meteors, lightning arrows, cannons, etc but uses AP. #'Stone Throw '- A long range attack with a single thrown stone (or by chance a different thing, such as a bee or baseball) at an enemy. When an enemy is hit, it has a chance to cause the KO effect and does damage. It's very effective to stop an enemy on the run. Stone throw guarantees a KO effect on an enemy hit from behind, unless the enemy has something equipped to resist the effect.. 'Y button skills:' #'Cheer' - Cheers with 1-7 allies in a circle, greatly boosting max health, AP, and power to all participants. #'Team Rush' - Runs forwards with 3-7 allies in a V formation, resulting in a larger scale effect to the regular Rush but with multiple participants. #'Iron Phalanx '- Forms a circle with 1-8 allies, provided all allies stay within the circle that moves with the Warrior. Defence is greatly increased for all participants and able to guard from all sides. Players that participate can leave the phalanx by pressing the Y button. 'Tips' The Warrior has a selection of weapons right from the start. Each of these weapons is better than the default weapon, so make sure you check your inventory. The one that looks like a fish is recommended. Don’t try to learn all the skills at one time. Take your time and learn them one by one. Start off with the two default skills—Smash and Stone Throw first. Then, get yourself used to the Rush or Spinning Blade. At first, it may seem a bit difficult to kill your foes. The Kill Score is not only credited to the player who gave the final blow to the dying foe. Some credit (Kill Assist Score) is also given to the player who dealt damage right before the foe was hit with the final blow. Guard, guard, GUARD! Learn how to guard and retreat. A warrior's shield is their lifeline. Also, push enemies off the map to kill them—this will bring instant death to enemies, even if their gear excels yours. You can do this with the A skills Smash, Rush, or Charged Attack; the B skill Rocketman; or without AP using the shield bash or a weapon with the Smash Effect Buff. If you see an ally fighting an enemy 1 on 1, you might be able to earn some Kill Assist Score by supporting your ally by throwing stones. Also, use the rapid thrusting of the sword and the Spinning Blade to help yourself earn Kill Scores if you find yourself in melee. A single attack by these actions can deal multiple damage. Back Attack! Attacking someone from behind deals double damage, so be sure to use strategic positioning to your advantage. Cirlce your opponent with your shield up, until you can get behind them and make every hit count! Recommended buffs for starters: Attack Up, Defense Up, Max HP Up, HP Recovery Up, Mobility Speed Up, and Respawn Speed Uphttp://playxbla.com/tips-for-beginners-in-happy-wars/ 'Warrior Items' *''Warrior Weapons'' *''Shields'' *''Warrior Armor'' *''Warrior Helmets'' *''Accessories'' 'Gallery' Happywars-warrior.jpg|The fearless Warrior the.jpg|The Warrior's Charged Attack. warrior3-300x183.jpg|The Warrior's Spin Attack thCA2ISKHK.jpg|The Warrior's Roar warrior5-300x183.jpg|The Warrior's Rocketman thCAIZSKXB.jpg|The Warrior's Group Rush hwwarrior.jpg|The Warrior's Design. happy-wars_005.jpg|The Warrior about to start the Team Skill Cheer War.png|A Warrior Wearing a Matching Suit Customize.jpg Photo on 4-7-13 at 2.36 PM.jpg|SCORP1ON MK5's Warrior 'References' Category:Classes Category:Warrior Category:Skills